At present, there are a variety of dental cleaning devices, such as toothbrushes, toothpicks, floss, etc. They are disposable and, in long run, costly. There are also special instruments for removing plaque. Generally speaking, they are used by dentists. A person who wants the plaque removed and to have his or hers front and back teeth cleaned, has to visit the dentist. This is very costly and requires a great deal of time.
Related to disadvantages of the previously mentioned techniques, as well as many not pointed out, the inventor of the present invention did innumerable studies, tests and experiments, leading him to design an apparatus with dentoprophylactic cleaning toothpicks as well as a method for manufacturing said apparatus.